


Attempt

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassin School, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean lured Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 一个没头没尾的杀手学校AU，Sam女友Madison设定注意，Dean勾引Sam注意。强强设定。送给奶糖的生贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Madison (Supernatural: Heart)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Attempt

Sam后来不得不承认，直到那个时候，他还对Dean Winchester一点儿兴趣都没有。

不过全Predator，乃至Lucifer都知道，Sam Campbell很难对什么事情提起兴趣并作出反应。除了常规的上课、完成作业、锻炼、射击练习、武技练习之外，Sam总是在看书，游荡在校园不为人注意的角落里，留给人以懒散的印象。就连高年级学生们趋之若鹜、为了一个机会不惜大打出手的“实战演练”，Sam也只是在年纪足够的那一年出了一次，就在也没有出过。

即使在那之后，老师们把他的那次行动作为范本教授；即使在那之后Lucifer亲自为Sam派了第二个任务。

Sam当时只是面无表情地说自己没兴趣，还不如呆在宿舍看看书。就在一旁的副校长Crowley认定这个不知天高地厚的小子要吃点苦头的时候，Lucifer却只是叹了口气，摆摆手让Sam离开了。

托Crowley的福，这件事在那天下午全校皆知，老师们都有点无法把Sam当做一个学生看待了。不过Sam对这些压根没在意。

Sam是极沉默的，就连Sam的室友Cole，全Predator离Sam最近的人，每天顶多能听到Sam对他说三十句话——在他说了三百句的同时。Sam那对一切都漠不关心的态度时常让Cole觉得害怕，要他说，每天晚上睡下之后，他都觉得隔壁卧室里躺着的不是个活人。

不过据Sam的女友Madison的话，Sam在床上还是有些激情的，不至于是个性冷淡——Cole对此表示惊讶。至于女朋友，毫无疑问，是Madison追Sam。

不过，那都是三年前的事情了，如今Sam依旧像个被深沉的海水包裹的顽石，冰冷而毫无生气。

所以，Sam第一次见到Dean Winchester的这天，意义绝对堪比生日，或者更甚。

晚上，Sam和Cole照旧坐在他们俩共享的客厅里的沙发上。Sam，毫不意外地，在看书。Cole则在看一部老掉牙的西部片，一边看一边絮絮叨叨地向Sam吐槽。而Sam靠着他听到的对话以及眼角扫到的屏幕，很偶尔地会应上一句。

有人敲门的时候，Cole头也不抬地喊了句进来，而Sam似乎丝毫没注意有人敲门，直到Cole把电影暂停在了两个牛仔来到酒吧外面背对背走十步的时候，摇了摇他，他才略有些不耐地抬起头来。

很多年后，每当Cole在道上遇到Sam和Dean，三人一起去喝上一杯回忆往事的时候，他总会提起自己是那天晚上受到惊吓最大的人。

因为Dean Winchester在Sam的目光对上自己后说的第一句话是：“我想要你。”

而Sam眼睛都没眨一下：“你就是今天震惊了全校的那个Dean Winchester？”

Dean歪了歪头：“我不清楚，但是我的确叫那个，而Lucifer叫我去办公室只是告诉我来503寝室。”

“所以，有何贵干？”Sam合上书，没有打断自己和Dean的眼神交流。

Dean自然地坐上沙发的扶手，扫了一眼Sam手里的书：“‘他们第一次出于爱而做了某些事情’*。不如你来告诉我为什么我会在还不知道你是谁的情况下，见到你不到30秒就想在这座沙发上骑上你的阴茎把你榨干？”

Sam的目光扫过Dean的嘴唇，那里的确丰满湿润，引发人蹂躏的欲望，显然这个男人颇有说刚刚那话的资本。就Sam来看，如果这个男人在酒吧里随便冲另一个男人说那句话，那个男人绝对不消十秒就能硬起来。不过更吸引Sam的是Dean的那双眸子，湖绿色，在他们客厅的吊灯下看上去熠熠生辉，也一览无余地表达着挑逗和欲望，却同时也带着食肉动物追踪猎物时的那种兴奋，那种全然原始的兴奋。Sam越看越觉得自己被那双眼睛里的什么东西吸引住了，但是他不太确定……

“什么？！所以说你连Sam的名字都不知道，却说想跟他上床？”Cole在一边终于忍不住吐槽到，“难道Lucifer叫你去办公室的时候给你吃了春药？”

Sam几乎没听到自己的室友惊叫了什么，因为他正对自己的发现略感惊讶，张口回答Dean到：“我不清楚，也许是同类相吸？不过很抱歉，今晚我没有上床的兴致，让你失望了。”

Dean耸耸肩，手插在牛仔裤口袋里起身，看上去一点儿都不失望或者恼怒，“不急，Sammy，不急，明天再说，”他深深地看了一眼Sam，“等你看到格雷诺耶在刑场上用他的香水达到了怎样令人着迷的效果之后*。”

他步履轻盈地像一只豹子般走到门口，突然想起了什么似的，头也不回地说：“还有，Lucifer没给我下春药。相信我，二十多年来试图让我吃春药的人有整个Predator这么多，但是我只会与我感兴趣的人上床。”

门锁落下的声音传来，Sam开始继续刚刚被打断的阅读。Cole沉默着，把遥控器拿在手里把玩了好一会儿，就是没有按下播放键。最后他深深吸了一口气，下了什么决心似的对Sam说：“你刚刚把书合上了。”

“谢谢你提醒，马普尔小姐。“Sam头也不抬地讥嘲道，“马普尔小姐可比你果断多了。我做了什么我自己清楚。”

Cole耸耸肩，按下播放键继续看那两个牛仔的决斗。Sam突然又补充了一句话：“还没到那个程度。”

Cole再一次暗暗吃了一惊，但他也没想自找麻烦，于是他说：“但他的确是个美人，不是吗？”

“你也听到了他不与不感兴趣的人上床。”

“我只是说他以后出道会轻松些。”

“这倒是。”Sam轻笑了一下。

第二天Sam在等Dean。他实在没有办法不对一个跟他一样精神不稳定的人起好奇心，更何况这个Dean Winchester看起来比自己要不稳定得多，要他打个比方的话，跟个原子弹似的。Sam好奇如果自己不看这么多书会不会也跟Dean一样似乎随时都能爆炸，带着周围的一切燃烧殆尽。也不知道Lucifer打的什么算盘，就算他是个疯子，也不至于把如此危险的不稳定因素放到自己的学校里面，说不准那天这学校就成真正的人间地狱了。

没等到Dean，倒是等到了Madison。

Madison是极其少数知道大概在哪里有可能找到Sam的人，午后Sam喜欢在树的阴影下看书。

Sam感觉到Madison的靠近，他把手指插在书页之间，抬头问：“谁这么无聊挑战你的枪法？”——Sam很清楚除了自己的骄傲被挑战，Madison没有其他可能性会红了眼圈。

Madison叹了口气：“我只是来告诉你我不再是你的女朋友了的。”

“说实话，你是个优秀的女孩。”Sam真诚地说，他当初之所以接受了Madison的追求，很大一部分是因为这个女孩高超的枪法令他着迷——哪怕是射击课老师都要对她甘拜下风。

“谢谢。”Madison看上去很惊讶，她似乎还想说点什么，但最终还是一言不发地离开了。

Sam已经没法不感兴趣了。

午后的靶场一般不会有人练习，Sam到的时候有个人正在单手练习手枪射击，枪声在靶场里一击一击地震着Sam的耳膜，那是谁已经毫无疑问。

Dean在Sam走到他身后还有十步的时候停下了射击，放下普通的练习手枪，没有回头。“我其实拿不准你会不回来。”

“我的女朋友被你赶走了，我能不来吗？”Sam挑笑到。

Dean皱着眉回身靠在桌台上打量着Sam：“你我都清楚你根本不在乎，何必呢？我以为你是个坦率的人。”

Sam卷起上唇笑了一下，没有答话，而是问：“听说你的枪法不错？”

Dean背着身子按下按钮，靶纸从远处飞来，“你自己看喽。”说着让Sam看，自己倒是一眼都不看。

上面画着人形的靶纸上，没有一个洞在人中心的靶子上，枪洞仔仔细细地沿着人的轮廓排列着，有条不紊有如编制，恐怕那个人形比邮票都好撕。

Sam的眼神回到Dean的身上，毫不意外地发现对方正在不加掩饰地用眼神剥自己的衣服，不由得冷笑了一下，说：“我可是被别人以为是性冷淡的。”

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，全然地将Sam当作饕餮盛宴一般：“不试试怎么知道，我可是注意到你的中指很长的。”说着，迈开昨晚那种轻盈的步子走向Sam。

Sam已经做好了如果他凑上来就解决掉他离开的准备，这是底线，他不能拿自己本就岌岌可危的精神冒险。虽然这个Dean Winchester武技想必了得，但是Sam这点自信还是有的。

所以当Dean侧踢过来的时候，Sam几乎没反应过来。

身体下意识地作出反应，当Sam意识到的时候，他已经把Dean压在地上，手握住他的颈动脉，掌心感受着那里疯狂的跳动。Sam盯着自己压在Dean脖颈上的手看了好一会儿，然后对上身下Dean的视线。那湖绿里像沸腾一样翻滚着的，是昨天晚上Sam注意到的藏在湖底的、全然的疯狂，伴着毒药一般的危险和欲望，Sam一瞬间有把它们挖出来好好观察的冲动。

就是那么一瞬间的出神，Dean突然腰部发力，同时猛击Sam压迫着自己颈动脉的那只手的手肘，在Sam意识到自己想法的危险性的同时，让Sam重重地摔到了水泥地上。

Dean居高临下地看着Sam，手下模仿着刚刚Sam的样子压制着他的颈动脉，他再次湿润了一下嘴唇，Sam发现自己竟然在下意识地想象那两瓣唇含住自己的阴茎会是怎样一幅画面。

Dean邪笑了一下，一边说着：“你刚刚压着我的时候注意到我已经硬的发疼了吗？”一边把自己的胯骨下压，突然他嗤笑起来。

Sam听到Dean带着自得的笑，这才意识到自己也勃起了，体内奔流着的肾上腺素让他感受到比三年前外出执行任务时目标的血在他眼前飞溅还要兴奋的感觉。他全身飞过一阵恐惧的战栗，他不喜欢这样，他不喜欢失去控制。不是指此时此刻Dean压在他身上掌握着主权，而是指他无法控制自己的情绪，这实在太危险了。他花了十年，跟不要命一般地读书，才终于在自己脑海里建立起来一道大坝将如海般可温和如镜却又可毁灭一切的疯狂控制起来，可这才不到二十四个小时，这道大坝上就被Dean Winchester弄出了一条裂缝。

更令人沮丧的是，他的身体在叫嚣着要把身上这个趾高气扬的家伙立刻压在地上狠狠地操弄，操到那双令人着迷的眼睛里盈着泪水。

更别说自己如果不操他，看来Dean是有能力让他无法离开的。

自从意识到自己的疯狂可能会害死自己的恐惧之后，Sam Campbell第一次感到如此恐惧。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *：《香水》的最后一句话。以及发生的事情是……围观群众忘乎所以地开始了令人叹为观止的群P…_(:з」∠)_


End file.
